The present invention provides a method and apparatus for applying a stimulating vibration to a person's arms or legs and in particular to an apparatus providing improved control of vibration and biasing force.
During periods of disuse (physical inactivity), the body “deconditions” at a rapid rate, a phenomenon known as disuse atrophy. In deconditioning, muscle fibers reduce in strength and size, muscles shorten and denervate, tendons and ligaments develop adhesions and permanently lose their flexibility resulting in loss of range of motion and bones may lose their strength. Such deconditioning can result in an increased fall injury risk and secondary complications such as obesity, cardiovascular disease, diabetes, and other life threatening ailments can arise.
Weight-bearing physical activity is the best known method for reducing or reversing disuse atrophy, but the underlying causes of disuse atrophy often limit one's ability to perform the necessary exercises.
Harness-based treadmills and aquatic therapy pools are capable of enabling persons with reduced mobility to perform physical activity under partial bodyweight loading. However, these modalities are costly to acquire, require significant space in a rehabilitation facility, are difficult to operate and may also be impractical for weakened individuals.
Electrical stimulation is an alternative means of inducing muscle activation in users who are unable to perform physical activity on their own. However, electrical muscle stimulation is site-specific, meaning it affects tissue(s) only in the vicinity of the electrode supplying electricity to the muscle, and it can cause discomfort and pain if used as a sole means to maintain muscle strength in the absence of physical activity.
An alternative to the above techniques is vibration therapy. Typical vibration therapy provides whole body vibration with the user standing on a vibrating platform. This also can be impractical for users with limited mobility. U.S. Pat. No. 7,662,115 and US patent application 2012/0209156 describe vibration therapy systems that may be applied to user limbs, such as the legs, with a recumbent or supine individual.